The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a motor vehicle.
Numerous windshield wiper devices, which feature a wiper bearing that includes at least one bearing housing in which a wiper shaft is positioned, which is axially fixed by means of an element and bears a wiper arm on a first end, are already known, e.g., from DE 199 03 140 A1. In this connection, the axial fixation is embodied in such a way that the element is deformed with the effect of force on the wiper arm or on the first end of the wiper shaft under the absorption of energy. If a pedestrian now impacts the wiper arm or the wiper shaft in the case of an accident, these are able to recede, which can result in a lesser injury to the pedestrian. The fact that the element absorbs energy also prevents the pedestrian from impacting the vehicle body with the full energy because of the receding of the wiper arms. For this reason, the elements are embodied as thin-walled, plate-shaped sheet metal sleeves that are arranged in series, which can also have a corrugated area. However, these types of elements are expensive and cost-intensive to manufacture and cannot be repaired after an impact.